A game of chess
by T E A CRUMPETS
Summary: in a world where everyone is a chess piece, the Black Queen doesn't have a king, so its only a matter of time before the White side wins. The Queen's reign is over or it is until Alfred. F. Jones comes to his rescue! . USUK, Franada, mulitple pairings, Non-detalied sexy times. ((like its almost unoticable)) Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!


He was running, running as fast as he could with those high laced up boots of his. An insane giggle filled the air, "Run, Run,Run, as fast as you can black queen! Your king isn't here to save you!" He wove in between the pillars and pulled out a black ring in the shape of a teapot with a clock in it, and kissed it. The voice giggled again "That silly little thing can't help you now you know!" The black queen continued running down the checkered floor, stumbling every once in a while. "Savertiz la eqienca emas to forrithas!" A blast of black light or magic surrounded itself around the queen. "two can play that game" the voice responded to the black queen's magic with another spell "sacrweg unil desyral muti quensa forrithas!" Another blast this time a bright red aimed right for the queen shot out. The black queen's eyes widened as he saw the spell coming at him, he threw up the teapot and clock ring and watched as it transformed into a huge normal clock with a teapot painted inside it. The black queen stood his ground as he waited for his opponent to float to the ground, she did. His opponent or pursuer was a girl with tan skin and two pigtails tied with white ribbons, signifying she was a white piece. "Bonjour black queen, my name is Michele and I am a rook for white" the black queen just glared at her in return. Michele lunged for him with her weapon intent on killing him. In their world it was proper manners to greet another piece in the way Michele had him, then they could get down to whatever it was that needed to be done. As such it was Michele's job to exterminate the black queen and his to stay alive. Michele raised her white sword that slightly resembled a fish? And tried to swing it down on the queens head, only to have it blocked by the teapot. The clock part on the teapot slowly went from twelve to one, "its going to be a lot harder then that for you to hit me love" the black queen's voice rang out loud and clear. Michele snorted "As if old man!" She threw her sword up into the air and caught it again, only... its size changed to a bigger sword. The black queen flinched at the size of her sword and raised his hand, Michele was to quick though and kicked him at his side before he could summon his teapot. "Ah!" The black queen was on the ground holding his side which was currently bleeding. Michele giggled and approached the queen, "I told you queeny you are going to die today, and white will have finally won!" She kicked the queen on his injured side, he gasped in pain. Michele kept on kicking him and eventually he started to cough up black blood, "ooh! So it is true! Black piece have black blood to match their shitty kingdom!" The queen still glared at Michele only with less ferocity. "Well bitch, I do believe its time, so say goodbye to the chess board and hello to the other world!" Michele laughed as she swung her sword down on the black queen. The queen closed his eyes slightly and saw a man with bonds hair, glasses, and the brightest blue eyes in the world smile at him and hold his hand out to him. "the Black King has now entered the game" a sychronized electronic voice inturrupted the queen's image of the man. He kept his eyes closed but as he heard Michele gasp in pain, then a strangled scream he opened them. Only to find that Michele's body had been ripped into pieces, body and all and was laying on the chess board with white blood played all over her and his saviour. The man in his dream, stood over him covered in Michele's blood. "I'm here now Artie! C'mon let's get back into the kingdom alright?" The black queen or Arthur, couldn't get up due to the wounds Michele had inflicted on him. He whimpered slightly in pain but tried to hold it back in front of this stranger. However the man had heard it and laughed slightly running a hand through his golden hair, "oh yeah, sorry 'bout that Artie um I guess I have to carry you then!" The man smiled so brightly Arthur doubted it was real but then the stranger picked him up bridal style, and he freaked out. Arthur started to thrash around and squirm trying to get out of the man's arms. "Hey woah woah woah! Artie chill! I'm not gonna hurt you! Don't you know who I am?!" The thrashing still continued, The man relized then that the Black Queen really diddn't know who he was. He put Arthur down on the ground and knelt in front of him and took out a ring, one with a black clock with a teapot sitting on top. "Greetings Black Queen, I am the Black King and I am (obviously) a black piece, my full name is Alfred F. Jones" he looked up at the Black Queen who had a look of horror? Or shock? On his face. "Y-your the Black King that JUST joined the game?!" The queen was mad, no furious! How dare "salictira" decide to bring him to them now! "Salictira!" The synchronized voice responded, "yes Arthur?" The queen stormed around the stunned king "why did you decide to give me him now?!" The voice laughed a light hearted giggle "because Arthur, had I not, Michele would have killed you." Arthur continued to rage in a circle around the king. The voice seemed to change direction towards Alfred. "I'm very sorry about this, he's just flustered because of your looks and your current position in the chess game! I have to go now but I will teleport you both to the castle so you won't run into any trouble." Alfred laughed picking up the still fuming Brit, " sure thing dude! Go ahead then!" The voice giggled again "have fun Arthur!". When they teleported to the black castle Alfred then walked up to the castle and flashed his ring at the guards while holding the unconscious Brit. "like oh my gosh! What happened to Arthur? And who on chess is that hunk carrying him?!" A blond haired male? Female came running up to Alfred. "Like hi! Who are you?, I'm Feliks! And I'm a rook on the black side!" Alfred smiled "hiyah Feliks! My name is Alfred F. Jones! And I'm the Black King!" Everyone around them gasped "what?! He's the Black king?! Why would Salictira bring us him now! Why not three hundred years earlier?!" In all this panic and chaos the queen had woken up and clung to Alfred's shirt, he whimpered slightly. Its normal in this world for the queen's to be extremely submissive to their kings, it just made them look even more dependent on their kings which in all honesty all the past and present kings found... arousing. Alfred gasped as he felt Arthur's hand tighten around his shirt and heard him whimper, 'oh hell yea! That little whimper of when he would slam into Arthur and take him hard and rough yet caring and loving' Alfred practilly drooled over his fantasy. Arthur whimpered again, only this time he said something which made Alfred want to bend him over and fuck him right then and now. "Alfred, kiss?" Alright that was it, Alfred ran up the hundreds of stairs away from the chaos and into the Royal bedroom. 'Wait how did I know where the room was?, oh well that doesn't matter!' Alfred placed Arthur on the bed and kissed him roughly. Now this may seem weird but in their world its not, the king and queens automaticly fall in love when they meet,henceforth it is only natural for them to want each other. Alfred quickly undid his pants and Arthur's, Arthur let out a strangled moan as Alfred slammed into him immediately. Alfred continued at a frenzied pace until Arthur screamed his name. They both lay panting on the bed, Arthur in Alfred's embrace as they both drifted asleep, but not before Arthur said "I'm glad you came into the game Alfred, I love you" Alfred smiled and stroked Arthur's hair, "I'm glad too Artie and I love you too". They both fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
